


When The Darkness Comes （中文翻译版）

by WhiteMoodyShip



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteMoodyShip/pseuds/WhiteMoodyShip
Summary: 贝吉塔努力地想要守住他的防线。但一个稚气未脱的少年，要如何反抗弗利萨？
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 14





	When The Darkness Comes （中文翻译版）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告： 暴力描写/未成年人性行为暗示 （这篇文章是作者短篇合集中的其中一篇，故译者只根据本文内容加了警告）  
> CP： 主弗贝，另有一部分卡贝， NC17
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 迟到的圣诞快乐！译者的语文水平有限，如果有觉得不够通顺或者表意不清的地方，欢迎捉虫。任何其他评论也欢迎。授权见原文评论。
> 
> IceJin - 弗利萨的种族，中文似乎并没有官方翻译，译者就直译成冰人了  
> 敬称 - 原作者（或者说大部分英文同人作者）并没有使用敬称，也许是省略了，也许是大部分对话发生在私人场合，或者英文里用日文敬称显得很奇怪。译者也就没加。

当黑暗来临 - When The Darkness Comes

弗利萨把他压在墙上，抓住他尾巴的手丝毫没有放松。冰人正在思考下一步动作，粗长的尾巴摇摆得窸窣作响。他把自己的前额压上贝吉塔的，阴森地轻笑出声。握住纤弱的尾巴的手慢慢地加重了力度，

贝吉塔无声的哭了出来。他那可怜的尾巴上仍然留有前几次见面时留下的严重瘀伤。心底迅速闪过的某种情感让他强迫自己保持沉默。眼泪安静地从他的脸上滑落，直到他的视线被完全模糊。弗利萨拉起了他的尾巴，用疼痛示意贝吉塔跟上。而他别无选择；跟着弗利萨走或者接受几次更加严重的惩罚。

贝吉塔绝望的回头望去，剩下的弗利萨军成员看着他，悲伤却又无力阻止接下来要发生的一切。那霸不忍心再看，他的身体因为愤怒，憎恨和不可名状的怜悯而颤抖。他喃喃地念着他的王子的名字。贝吉塔看了他的部下最后一眼。

“来吧， 贝吉塔，” 弗利萨不耐烦地发声。他猛地拽了一下手中的尾巴。贝吉塔发出了痛苦的悲鸣，不得不跟了上去。他害怕的几乎要吐了，与此同时他空荡荡的胃正绞痛不已。赛亚人得不到足够的食物配给，所以他们总是饥肠辘辘且虚弱。

他们来到了弗利萨的舱室。现在贝吉塔绝望地尝试着切断自己的意识。如果他感觉不到的话...

弗利萨关上了门。他发出了一声满足的叹息，眼光在贝吉塔的身上肆意漫游。尽管他面前的赛亚人还没有发育完全，但他并不在乎。他不介意他们年幼。贝吉塔身上的某种特质让他几乎一直处于兴奋状态。王子的身高不及他的同龄人，但16岁的他实力强劲，除开弗利萨，他几乎是整个弗利萨军中最强的。

这是他把贝吉塔当作玩物的另外一个原因。如果让他发觉自己有多强，总有一天弗利萨将不得不面对这样一个威胁；弗利萨允许他接受训练，否则这个可怜的小家伙也许会发疯。但他要确保贝吉塔在他面前总是处于弱势，这样他永远无法反抗他。

贝吉塔的眼睛里闪过一道光，他向着舱门冲去。小王子的速度很快，但仍然不够。 弗利萨快速的移动到了他的面前，一发猛击让他重重地摔向地面。

绝望的贝吉塔转开了方向以避免进一步的伤害。弗利萨再次抓住了他的尾巴，阻止了他的行动。“啊，啊，啊。” 他咂了咂舌。“别紧张，贝吉塔；我认为我们已经讨论过这件事了。” 他猛地把贝吉塔拽到自己身前，紧紧钳制住他。“你让我耗费越多的力气，在你离开时你就得耗费更多。” 他低声说道。

绝望的情绪占据了贝吉塔，他猛烈地挣扎着，泪水止不住的涌出了眼眶。弗利萨几乎不得不提升自己的气来控制住他。他变得更强了，弗利萨想。为了让眼前暴动的赛亚人安静下来，他攥紧了手中的尾巴。贝吉塔发出了一声介于咆哮和呜咽之间的叫喊，但他停止了挣扎。

冰人把贝吉塔拉得更近了一些，用手指拨弄着他光滑的黑发。贝吉塔因为恐惧和厌恶而颤抖着。弗利萨知道他恨他。他知道他对贝吉塔的爱绝不会得到回应。但他不在乎。假如贝吉塔真的原谅并爱上了他，那么他会像对待恋人一样对待他。在那之前，他必须保证自己拥有绝对的主导权。

弗利萨亲吻了贝吉塔的前额和眼角，用嘴唇探索着他颤抖的下颌曲线。贝吉塔躲避着每一次轻柔的触碰，生怕它会变成一种痛苦。冰人开始脱他的战斗服。他情不自禁地盯着贝吉塔健美的肌肉曲线。他欣赏力量，而这种欣赏在贝吉塔身上展现到了极致。 但尽管他有着出众的战斗力，眼前的赛亚人仍极度地害怕他，这种害怕超越了敬畏与憎恨。

“说点什么，贝吉塔，” 弗利萨低吟。

回应他的是贝吉塔不快地沉默。

啧，青少年。“来吧，说点什么吧，贝吉塔，” 他再一次低语。“我发誓我今天会对你好点的。” 他温柔地抚摸着他的尾巴，这让贝吉塔感到自己的心和身体都在隐隐作痛。他决定放松自己。弗利萨轻声地笑了起来。“随便说点你想说的；比如说点谎。请对我说点谎话吧。” 他低声说道， 深深地吸了一口贝吉塔的气味。

尽管这显然违背了贝吉塔的意愿，他还是尝试着在他的怀里放松自己，“你想让我撒关于什么谎？”

“我。有关我的谎，贝吉塔。”他将自己的前额压上贝吉塔的，尽量不让自己的角戳到他。他能看到他稚气未脱的脸上的紧张和焦虑。在过去的生命中，贝吉塔总是很愤怒，所以他看起来比十六岁要成熟些。但贝吉塔还没有完全发育成熟，大多数赛亚人都会经历一个漫长的，长达数年的成长期。

然而，在某些方面...他完全是个成年人了。

弗利萨亲了亲他的嘴角。他不曾允许自己给赛亚人一个真正的吻。但仅仅这些轻吻就使他怀中的少年发出可爱的颤抖。他感到贝吉塔退缩了，但他并不在意。弗利萨把他向后推向他的床，贝吉塔又开始了新一轮的挣扎。

很快就厌倦了这些无谓的举动，弗利萨吼叫着，几乎捏碎了手中的尾巴。贝吉塔眼中的光消失了那么一瞬间，他十分勉强地维持住自己的意识。尾巴上传来的剧烈疼痛需要一点时间才能消化。接着，贝吉塔发出一声极度痛苦的尖叫。

弗利萨将贝吉塔摔在了床上，用一只手捂住哭泣的赛亚人的嘴。“为什么你从来不听我的话，该死的！？如果你更顺从些，我就不会那么做了。”

“去你妈的！” 贝吉塔对他吼道。“我恨你！” 在他有意识的下一个瞬间，自己正头晕眼花地从地板上爬起来。

“你想好了后果吗？” 弗利萨残暴的踢击落在他的胸口。“傲慢的猴子！你最好识趣点，认清自己的地位！”

飞船的每个角落都能听到贝吉塔的惨叫声。船员们不知道发生了什么事情，随着惨叫而来的焦虑笼罩着他们。他们中的有些人同情地摇了摇头，尽量不去想这件事。而其他人则对这样的惨叫有着更加清楚的认知。

大约三个小时之后，弗利萨回到了士兵们所在的舱室。他身后拖着贝吉塔；王子连站都站不稳，更不用说走路了。随着弗利萨走进舱内，那霸僵住了；当他看到半昏迷的王子时，脸上写满了恐惧。弗利萨将贝吉塔扔了出去，赛亚人幼小的身体跌落在房间的另一边。

贝吉塔似乎试图挽回他仅剩的一点尊严。他尝试着支起自己的身体，哪怕只有一点点，但立即就倒下了。

弗利萨看了贝吉塔一会儿，眼中充满了复杂的情绪，然后转身离开了。

“贝吉塔！”那霸立刻冲到了他的身边。他尽可能轻柔地支撑着贝吉塔，让他靠在自己的腿上。但贝吉塔已经失去了意识。在某种程度上，那霸松了口气，至少他的王子这会儿可以少受些罪。他的嘴唇贴上了贝吉塔的前额，抚平了因痛苦而皱起的眉间。

“他还是个孩子，”他愤怒地低吼道，无处发泄的狂怒令他浑身颤抖。 “任何人都不该遭受这样的对待，更不用说一个孩子！”

\---

贝吉塔惊醒了。周围漫无边际、令人窒息的黑暗压了过来。 他的脸被泪水浸湿了，更多的眼泪在眼眶里打转。他咽回了即将脱口而出的微小啜泣。

“贝吉塔？” 悟空被身边微弱的响动唤醒了，坐了起来。

贝吉塔还未能完全从刚才的噩梦里挣脱出来。他呜咽着的从悟空身边逃开。赛亚人摔在地板上，蜷成一团，以期从不存在疼痛中保护自己。他在那里躺了一会儿，抽泣着，咒骂着；即使时隔多年，一部分的他仍然被困在那个承受了太多痛苦的年轻躯壳里。

悟空坐到了他的身边。“嘿，是我。”柔和的声音从黑暗中传来。“是我，悟空。卡卡罗特。”

贝吉塔最终平静了下来， 他抬头看着悟空。“卡...卡卡罗特？”

“嗯，”他轻声回答。“这里只有我。没事的。”

贝吉塔剧烈地颤抖着，差点再次哭出来。悟空轻轻地抱住了他，让他安静下来。他感觉到贝吉塔的心脏鼓动地像是要爆炸了。“别怕，深呼吸，贝吉塔；深呼吸。”

在悟空温暖的怀抱中，驱散梦中那些痛苦变得容易了些。他再次平静下来，但悟空没有放开他。卡卡罗特缓慢而深沉的呼吸声和平稳的心跳令他感到安心。当悟空开始轻声哼唱时，他感到这种温和的安抚变得更加有效了。

“  
现在门开启了  
我所知道的世界已经分崩离析  
无路可退  
我心无畏惧 只要知道你就在那里 注视着我  
相信我 我会一直等在这里 盼望和祈祷着这道光会为你指引归途  
当你感到迷失的时候 我会把我的爱意藏在太阳里 抵御黑暗来临  
”

悟空低头看了一眼怀里的人，放心地松了口气。贝吉塔已经睡着了，显然睡得很沉。悟空充满爱意的目光停留在他的王子身上，他感到喉咙发紧。是怎样的梦魇折磨着贝吉塔的心灵？在过去的人生中他只见过一次贝吉塔哭泣。那是在他濒临死亡的时候。

他摇了摇头。他抱起贝吉塔仍然不算高大的身体，放回床上，给他盖好被子。他爬到了他的身边，将王子搂得更近了些。一个轻吻落在熟睡的贝吉塔的唇上。

“我希望我能向龙珠许愿，”他低语道，“让你忘记过去所有糟糕的事情。但正是那些糟糕的经历让你成为了现在的你。这样的你是我无论如何都不想失去的。也许有一天我能帮你走出过去，找到真正的平静。总有一天。我保证。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的话：悟空唱的歌来自于《圣杯神器：骸骨之城》的OST - When The Darkness Comes (当黑暗来临)，希望你能喜欢！


End file.
